


Teacher's favorite

by ohhellnah



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Education, M/M, Romance, Swearing, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhellnah/pseuds/ohhellnah
Summary: У Катагавы появляется любимый учитель.
Relationships: Katagawa Jr./Rhys (Borderlands)
Kudos: 8





	Teacher's favorite

Учиться в университете было очень, очень скучно. 

Катагава схватывал на лету всё то, что другим давалось с трудом и усердием, и в силу врождённого тщеславия не стеснялся демонстрировать это на лекциях и семинарах. Он отвечал на вопросы преподавателей, расслабленно откинувшись на спинку стула, получал заслуженный высший балл и уходил из класса, высоко держа голову.

Катагава знал, что ему не обязательно хоть что-то делать, с таким же успехом он мог вообще не появляться на занятиях и всё равно быть в числе лучших учеников: его семья владела едва ли не половиной города и уж точно половиной этого университета. Да, Катагава и впрямь мог бы безнаказанно бить баклуши - чем, в общем-то, и занимались его многочисленные братья и сёстры, - только вот ему хотелось быть лучшим абсолютно во всём. С самого детства с Катагавой занимались постоянно сменяющие друг друга репетиторы: математика, физика, экономика, иностранные языки - и он старательно учился, лишь изредка пропуская занятия. Катагава прекрасно знал, зачем ему нужно учиться: быть самым младшим в большой семье было непросто, и ещё сложнее было не затеряться среди своих многочисленных родственников. После окончания университета он планировал устроиться работать в Маливан и локтями, зубами и знаниями проложить себе путь к самой вершине - это стремление было для него самой лучшей мотивацией к учёбе.

Однокурсники недолюбливали Катагаву, и всему виной было его всезнайство, его нежелание вливаться в коллектив и, разумеется, его привилегированность и золотая ложка во рту. Ему было плевать - он бы и цента не отдал за то, чтобы заслужить их одобрение. Гораздо важнее было одобрение преподавателей, и уж его-то Катагава получал с лихвой: за остроту ума, за знания, за находчивость - одним словом, за то, чем он больше всего гордился. Изучал Катагава предпринимательское дело, но ещё на втором курсе записался на факультатив по литературе: в ней он разбирался меньше всего, хотя чтение книг увлекало его с самого детства. В его семье, напротив, книги не жаловали: читала лишь мать, да и то самую что ни на есть третьесортную беллетристику, и отец Катагавы, находя в доме пёстрые томики в мягкой обложке, лишь презрительно фыркал. 

Преподавателем факультатива был пожилой мужчина с белой как снег короткой бородой и добрыми глазами, окружёнными сеточкой морщин - он будто бы шагнул в аудиторию прямиком из детской сказки. Учитель любил дискутировать и уважал студентов, способных высказать своё мнение, а Катагава был как раз из таких: он живо всем интересовался и горячо рассуждал о только что прочитанных книгах. Занятия эти стали для него самой настоящей отдушиной: если бы не они, Катагаву уж точно доконала бы нестерпимая скука. 

Когда Катагава был уже на третьем курсе, преподаватель литературы вышел на пенсию, и занятий не было целый месяц - долгий, очень долгий месяц. Блестяще написанное эссе, которое он так и не успел сдать, пылилось теперь в спальне на столе - и Катагава, возвращаясь в свою комнату после занятий, бросал на написанное раздражённый взгляд. Отчего-то он был уверен, что университет не сумеет найти достойную замену пожилому преподавателю, и заранее приготовился к тому, что бросит факультатив после первого же занятия у нового учителя - который, разумеется, и отдалённо не будет так же хорош, как прежний.

Вскоре деканат объявил о возобновлении занятий по литературе уже со следующей недели, и против воли Катагава почувствовал лёгкий укол нетерпения. Ему, как ни крути, действительно хотелось вернуться к изучению литературы, этот предмет был глотком свежего воздуха среди всех остальных дисциплин, до противного несложных и пресных. В понедельник он пришёл в аудиторию на десять минут раньше начала и занял своё обычное место за первой партой. Вскоре подтянулись и другие студенты - они громко рассаживались, переговариваясь между собой и о чём-то посмеиваясь; Катагава катал по парте карандаш, подперев подбородок рукой, и время от времени посматривал на часы.

Учитель опаздывал уже на пару минут, и для донельзя пунктуального Катагавы подобное было сродни красной тряпке для быка; едва он успел подумать об этом, дверь аудитории распахнулась, и Катагава, дёрнувшись от неожиданности, уронил карандаш на пол. Он потянулся за ним и подобрал карандаш как раз в тот момент, когда новый преподаватель остановился прямо перед его партой.

\- Добрый день, - произнёс голос у Катагавы над головой, - с сегодняшнего дня преподавать у вас литературу буду именно я.

Катагава поднял глаза и увидел лицо, за которое с лёгкостью простил бы и часовое опоздание. У нового лектора были карие глаза с хитрым прищуром, прячущимся за очками в тонкой чёрной оправе, тщательно уложенные каштановые волосы и синяя татуировка на одном из предплечий - рукава рубашки были закатаны, и татуировка эта змеилась и заползала прямо под белую ткань. Преподаватель отошёл к доске, чтобы написать своё имя и тему сегодняшнего занятия, и Катагава непозволительно долго пялился на его спину и ноги. 

А дальше был самый долгий час, который Катагава когда-либо проводил в стенах этого университета. Не то чтобы Риз (написанное на доске гласило, что его звали именно так) был плохим, монотонным или занудным учителем - нет, как раз наоборот. Он делал всё, чтобы удержать внимание аудитории: то и дело вворачивал остроумные замечания, внимательно выслушивал рассуждения студентов и рассказывал множество интересных вещей - это было образцово-показательное занятие, и Катагава обязательно отметил бы это, если бы слушал. Хоть что-нибудь. Он молча сидел, крутя в пальцах многострадальный карандаш, и изо всех сил старался не смотреть на Риза, как назло постоянно маячившего перед глазами.

О том, что он бессовестно запал на собственного преподавателя, Катагава понял примерно через месяц. До тех пор он честно держался, списывая невозможность отвести от Риза взгляд на его абсолютно-не-уместную-для-преподавателя-привлекательность - которую, к слову, заметил далеко не один Катагава, - но к концу месяца игнорировать собственное помешательство было уже попросту нельзя. При виде входящего в аудиторию Риза у Катагавы начинало всполошённо биться сердце и предательски пересыхало во рту - по счастью, это были не те вещи, которые можно увидеть невооружённым взглядом, и Риз ничего не замечал. Катагава исправно отвечал на занятиях, зачитывал вслух рефераты (на которые, признаться, начал тратить в два раза больше времени, чем обычно, чтобы довести их до совершенства) и даже вернулся к участию в дискуссиях - но всё это было лишь бледной тенью энтузиазма, проявляемого им раньше, с прежним преподавателем. Разговаривать с Ризом было тяжело: Катагава смотрел на то, как изгибаются в тонкой усмешке эти чёртовы губы, смотрел на вьющиеся пряди волос, взглядом очерчивал контур плеч - и мало-помалу в нём зарождалось нестерпимое желание прикоснуться. Он подавлял его, отгонял ненужные мысли, но они настигали его ночью - тяжёлые, неотступные - и Катагава, без сна ворочаясь на сбитых простынях, раз за разом сдавался и опускал руку к напряжённому члену. Он дрочил, размашисто проводя по члену ладонью и представляя себя и Риза: в одних фантазиях Риз жёстко трахал его, разложив прямо на парте, в других отсасывал, принимая член до упора, и Катагава мысленно запускал пальцы в мягкие каштановые волосы. 

Дрочка, быть может, и приносила физическую разрядку, но Катагава не чувствовал абсолютно никакого морального удовлетворения: каждый раз, замечая Риза в коридорах или сидя на его занятиях, он будто бы горел на медленном огне. Масла в этот огонь подливало то, что Катагава был не единственным, кто положил на Риза глаз; из шепотков сплетничавших то тут то там студентов Катагава узнал, что новому преподавателю слегка за тридцать, и что в этот город он переехал совсем недавно. Катагава бесился оттого, что Риз нравится кому-то ещё, бесился так, будто их связывали хоть какие-то отношения - так, будто бы он вообще имел право ревновать. 

В конце концов Катагава решил, что перестанет посещать факультатив - в надежде на то, что, избавившись от присутствия Риза в своей жизни, он избавится заодно и от терзающих его мозг мыслей. Решение казалось спасительным и верным, и в следующий понедельник Катагава не пришёл на факультатив, а затем и в четверг; так прошло две недели, в течение которых Катагава хватался за любое занятие в безнадёжных попытках отвлечься. К третьей неделе стало чуть легче, о Ризе думалось реже, и Катагава мысленно радовался тому, что жизнь постепенно возвращается в прежнее русло.

Вполне вероятно, что жизнь и впрямь вскоре стала бы до оскомины скучной, если бы Катагава, торопящийся к началу очередной лекции, едва не столкнулся с Ризом в коридоре. В последний момент остановившись, он сделал шаг назад, чувствуя, что сердце стремительно проваливается в пятки.

\- Привет, - сказал Риз. - Опаздываешь на занятие?

\- Здравствуйте, - чинно ответил Катагава и сделал глубокий вдох. - Нет, не опаздываю.

Риз помолчал, склонив голову набок, и Катагава увидел татуировку на его длинной шее; немедленно возникла мысль о том, как было бы здорово поцеловать эту шею и провести по ней языком. Прекрасно, просто прекрасно - этот образ без труда мог свести на нет три недели упорных не-раздумий-о-Ризе.

\- Ты больше не будешь посещать мой факультатив? - напрямик спросил Риз. Катагава пару раз моргнул.

\- Нет, не буду, - честно признался он.

\- Почему? - Катагава неопределённо пожал плечами, и Риз прищурился. - Я даю слишком сложные задания? Не успеваешь их выполнять?

\- Да, - закивал Катагава. Наглая, бессовестная ложь. - Я изучаю предпринимательское дело, и мне не хотелось бы тратить слишком много времени и сил на предмет, который, скорее всего, никак в дальнейшем не пригодится.

\- Мне казалось, тебе интересна литература.

\- Интересна, - подтвердил Катагава. Здесь он соврать не мог, это было бы самым настоящим кощунством.

\- Я провожу частные занятия на дому как репетитор, - после короткой паузы произнёс Риз. - Если хочешь, мы можем заниматься, скажем, раз в неделю, чтобы не мешать твоей основной учёбе, и задания я буду давать не настолько трудоёмкие. 

Откажись. Просто, чёрт возьми, откажись.

Открывая рот, Катагава уже знал, что дело дрянь.

\- Я согласен, - сказал он, и Риз коротко улыбнулся.

\- Прекрасно. Зайди ко мне после занятий, обсудим детали.

Вежливо склонив на прощание голову, Риз двинулся по коридору - высокий, с иголочки одетый - оставив Катагаву вариться в его неописуемой глупости.

Разумеется, остановиться Катагава уже не мог - его несло вперёд, будто огромный снежный ком, катящийся по склону. Встреча с Ризом выбила его из колеи, превратила внутренности в кипящую кашу, заставила забыть о здравом смысле - но Катагаве было плевать. Сперва он пришёл к Ризу, чтобы договориться о дополнительных занятиях на дому, и неотрывно смотрел на тёплые карие глаза, уже и не помня, зачем вообще решил бросить факультатив - проклятье, как он мог отказаться от этого? - затем они договорились о занятии через два дня, и Катагава вышел в коридор на ногах, готовых превратиться в желе. 

Оба дня Катагава буквально не находил себе места, вещи валились из рук, а мысли упорно возвращались туда, куда им вовсе не следовало возвращаться. В назначенный час Риз пришёл к нему с парой книг в руках, и Катагава проводил его в кабинет, которым обычно никто не пользовался - благо размеры дома без труда позволяли найти безлюдное и тихое помещение. Сейчас здесь жили только родители Катагавы, двое его братьев и сестра, но он всё равно посчитал нелишним воспользоваться именно этим кабинетом - а не прежним, в котором раньше занимался с другими своими репетиторами.

Урок начался обычно: Риз открыл одну из книг (в ней Катагава узнал произведение, которое так до конца и не изучил, бросив факультатив) и принялся рассуждать об одном из ключевых персонажей: его мотивации, значении поступков и об их последствиях. Первое время Катагава честно пытался слушать, но потом бросил эту безнадёжную затею: Риз сидел слишком близко - ближе, чем когда-либо - и они почти соприкасались коленями. Катагава чувствовал исходящее от него тепло, чувствовал тонкий аромат одеколона, щекочущий вмиг обострившееся обоняние. У него вдруг разом обострились вообще все чувства: точно у дикого зверя, сидящего в засаде, ещё миг - и бросится, вцепится зубами. Катагаве и впрямь хотелось сделать это, хотелось оставить метку на шее, хотелось нежно прикусить за загривок, лёжа на этом желанном теле, вбиваясь в него, двигаясь в нём, делая его своим. 

Риз замолчал, перелистнул страницу, затем поднял голову, и Катагава увидел в его глазах отзвук интереса, всего лишь тень любопытства - и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы качнуться вперёд всем своим взвинченным до предела телом и коснуться своими губами чужих. Риз дёрнулся, но не отстранился, и Катагава, задыхаясь от волнения и горящего в животе возбуждения, придвинулся ещё ближе, углубляя поцелуй. Зверь внутри него урчал и требовал большего, требовал столкнуться языками и телами, требовал горячих рук на стремительно твердеющем члене. Катагава чувствовал, что Риз открывается ему навстречу, чувствовал податливость губ, его запах сносил крышу, его хотелось попробовать на вкус целиком. Катагава несмело положил ладонь Ризу на член и сжал через ткань брюк, погладил - и ещё раз, и ещё, вырывая из горла сдавленный стон.

\- Стоп, - сказал Риз хрипло и отклонился назад, тяжело дыша. - Мы не можем. И ты это знаешь.

\- Знаю. - Рука Катагавы вновь провела по члену, и Риз на мгновение прикрыл глаза. - И меня это не волнует. Особенно теперь, когда я увидел, что нравлюсь тебе.

\- Зато меня волнует. 

Он резко поднялся со стула и пару мгновений смотрел на Катагаву сверху вниз. Катагава встретил его взгляд, вызывающе вздёрнул бровь - ты не заставишь меня признать, что это было ошибкой - и сложил руки на груди.

\- Как скажешь. Я тоже не хочу, чтобы тебя уволили.

Риз тяжело вздохнул и потёр глаза под тонкой оправой своих очков.

\- Дело не в этом.

\- А в чём тогда?

\- Во всём, - лихорадочно произнёс Риз. - Запасть на учителя - ты серьёзно? Захотелось острых ощущений?

\- Мне захотелось тебя, - прямо и тихо ответил Катагава. Риз стиснул зубы.

\- Вот чёрт, ты... - Он умолк, затем бессильно махнул рукой и зачем-то задвинул стул на место. - Я пойду. 

Риз подхватил книги и, не глядя на Катагаву, стремительно двинулся прочь в сторону выхода. Несколько минут Катагава сидел, глядя на дверь так, будто она вот-вот могла открыться и впустить Риза, вернувшегося, чтобы... чтобы что? Коснуться, поцеловать, взять слова назад? 

Да скорее ад замёрзнет, чем произойдёт что-нибудь из этого.

Всю следующую неделю Катагава старался не попадаться Ризу на глаза - даже несмотря на то, что буквально каждая клетка тела желала обратного. Он хотел дать Ризу время, чтобы подумать о произошедшем - и, если совсем уж начистоту, время требовалось и самому Катагаве. Он думал о том, что было бы, не остановись Риз тогда, он думал о том, готов ли рискнуть своей, в общем-то, беззаботной учёбой, и все его раздумья так или иначе бежали, струясь, в единое русло.

Да, он определённо был готов рискнуть - особенно теперь, когда они разделили этот потрясающий, влажный, поистине волшебный поцелуй, способный выбить почву из-под ног. Раньше, ещё до этого поцелуя, Риз был для Катагавы чем-то желанным и недосягаемым, миражом в палящей пустыне - зато сейчас он стал реален как никогда, Катагава помнил его запах и вкус, помнил, как в висках стучала от вожделения кровь; попытаться забыть обо всём этом было бы слишком больно, слишком жестоко. 

А Катагава, привыкший всё и всегда получать, отпускать и забывать не умел.

Субботу он потратил на то, чтобы дочитать-таки книгу, о которой рассказывал на личном занятии Риз: она и впрямь была интересная и определённо заслуживала того замечательного эссе, которое Катагава написал по ней в воскресенье. Эссе вышло восхитительным - лучшим из того, что он когда-либо писал. 

На следующий день Катагава, прихватив написанную накануне работу, отправился на факультатив; Риз уже стоял возле преподавательского стола и, заметив Катагаву, замер на месте.

\- Добрый день, - вежливо сказал Катагава, как ни в чём не бывало усаживаясь на своё обычное место.

\- Добрый день, - в тон ему ответил Риз.

Катагава пропустил слишком много занятий и приготовился к тому, что не будет понимать вообще ничего из того, о чём начнёт рассказывать Риз - так оно, конечно же, и вышло, и он перестал слушать уже на второй минуте. Откинувшись на спинку стула и сложив руки на животе, Катагава следил за Ризом неприкрыто жадным взглядом - и каждый раз, когда их глаза случайно встречались, Риз путался в словах и тут же отворачивался. Катагава ликовал: Риза тянуло к нему, это было ясно как белый день, и каждая проходящая минута лишь усиливала напряжение между ними. Катагава не произнёс за занятие ни слова, он просто смотрел, и этого было достаточно: он прекрасно знал, какое впечатление производит на людей, если того захочет - а сейчас Катагава хотел произвести впечатление, это уж точно.

Когда занятие подошло к концу и студенты побрели к выходу, Катагава не сдвинулся с места. Риз обречённо взглянул на него и, сев за преподавательский стол, принялся перебирать бумаги. Скрипнув отодвигаемым стулом - звук показался оглушительно громким в напряжённой тишине, - Катагава поднялся на ноги, подхватив своё эссе.

\- Вот, - сказал он и положил исписанные листы Ризу на стол. - Я написал работу по той книге, которую мы с тобой проходили.

\- Я не давал тебе никаких заданий, - сухо ответил Риз, и голос его едва заметно дрогнул.

\- Я знаю, - кивнул Катагава. - Я дочитал ту книгу и решил, что было бы здорово высказаться о своих впечатлениях. Не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что наше занятие прошло зря.

\- Я и не думал так. 

Что-то в выражении его лица неуловимо изменилось, и Катагава, заметив это, весь подобрался, будто перед прыжком.

\- Правда? Тогда как насчёт ещё одного частного занятия?

\- Когда? - едва слышно спросил Риз, не отрывая от Катагавы почти чёрных из-за расширившихся зрачков глаз.

\- Ну, - протянул тот, - зависит от того, свободна ли эта аудитория в ближайшие полчаса.

\- Да.

Большего Катагаве знать было не нужно: это короткое слово и тон, которым Риз его произнёс, мгновенно обдало жаром низ живота. Катагава взял ключ, лежащий на краю стола и направился к двери, чтобы заперёть её. Вернувшись обратно и бросив ключ обратно на стол, он остановился и посмотрел на замершего в ожидании Риза, затем подошёл к нему вплотную, склонился ниже, оперевшись о спинку стула, нерешительно коснулся губами - и Риз ответил на поцелуй, положив руки ему на шею и притягивая ближе. 

Катагава уселся на него верхом, и теперь они были лицом к лицу - разгорячённые, встрёпанные, дающие волю рукам и языкам. Катагава ёрзал, тёрся о Риза, глухо постанывал ему в рот, нетерпеливыми пальцами нырял в волосы и под рубашку, выгибался навстречу прикосновениям. Этот поцелуй иссушал и подталкивал к большему, и Катагава соскользнул на пол, устраиваясь между разведённых коленей Риза, звякнул пряжкой его брюк и торопливо высвободил член - рот тут же наполнился слюной. Он широко лизнул головку, затем вобрал член в рот, поперхнулся - ну и пусть, плевать, слишком долго он ждал, чтобы сейчас медлить, - и начал ритмично двигаться, раз за разом чувствуя, что Риз упирается прямо в тесное горло. Катагава влажно сосал, постанывая из-за сладкой, пульсирующей боли в собственном члене - коснуться себя хотелось так сильно, что темнело перед глазами, но Катагава скорее бы умер, чем хотя бы на секунду отвлёкся от своего занятия. Риз положил руки ему на затылок и легонько надавил, подстраиваясь ладонями под ритм, и Катагава застонал ещё раз, уже гораздо протяжнее, гораздо разнузданнее. Как же давно он хотел, чтобы Риз выебал его в рот, не церемонясь, чтобы Риз потерял себя, дрожал и всхлипывал, и сейчас так всё и было, о боги, нет, это было намного, намного лучше, чем в его мыслях и снах. Тяжесть на языке, звуки, касания - всего этого было так много и вместе с тем так мало; Катагаве хотелось кончить, Катагаве хотелось продолжить, хотелось ещё, как, во имя всего святого, можно выбрать что-то одно? Риз выгнулся дугой, кончая Катагаве в рот и шипя сквозь стиснутые зубы; Катагава сглотнул и довольно ухмыльнулся, отстраняясь. Это, без сомнений, был самый старательный минет, который он когда-либо делал. Высший класс.

Он поднялся на ноги, и взгляд Риза, по-прежнему затуманенный оргазмом, упал на член Катагавы, натянувший ткань чёрных джинсов.

\- Ты... тебе помочь с этим?

\- Нет, - улыбнулся Катагава. - Хочу, чтобы за тобой остался должок. На будущее.

Риз фыркнул и, сняв очки, устало провёл ладонями по лицу. 

\- Сразу видно, что ты учишься на предпринимателя.

\- Да, - покивал Катагава. - Извлекать выгоду я умею из всего. Кстати, мне уже можно шутить о том, насколько сильно улучшатся мои оценки по твоему предмету?

Пару мгновений Риз смотрел на его нарочито серьёзное лицо, и в конце концов всё же не удержался от смешка.

\- Нет. Не в этой жизни.


End file.
